


Naruto One shots

by 072



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Naruto (franchise), Romance, lol i'm bad at writing, one shots, will add more characters over time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/072/pseuds/072
Summary: Love is tough. It makes you happy, sad, angry, confused, even weak or invincible. It pulls on your heartstrings and can be hard to figure out.That's what he's for. He's your support. The one who's always there for you. The one that shows you even if it gets rough, it will always work out. Because he loves you.





	1. Deidara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a modern one shot with the Akatsuki member Deidara!

"HOLD STILL!"

"DON'T PULL IT SO HARD, MM!"

"YOUR HAIR IS TOO LONG, IDIOT!"

"SHUT UP, __________, UN!"

"What the _hell _is going on up there?" Itachi asked, emerging from his room, his normally calm features twisted in an irritated scowl. He had been trying to meditate for the past twenty minutes, but the amount of noise coming from Deidara's room above his was interfering with his concentration.__

"We're not really sure." Pein said, shrugging. The orange-haired professor sat at the kitchen table with his reading glasses on, not looking up from the essays he was marking. 

"Twenty bucks says they're fucking!" Hidan shouted, waving a twenty dollar bill in the air. The albino was sprawled out on the couch, wearing nothing but a pair of ripped jeans. 

Konan wrinkled her nose. "I highly doubt it," She said. "__________ isn't like that, and can you at least have some decency?" She scolded Hidan about his lack of clothes before turning her attention back to the crossword she was working on. 

Hidan rolled his eyes. "It's fucking fourty degrees outside, and you expect me to put on more goddamn clothes?" He said. 

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a short sigh. "I don't care what it is they're doing." He said. "What I care about is whether someone is going to do something about it." He shot a quick glance over at Pein, but the man gave no indication he was about to stop what he was doing any time soon. "Isn't he _your _room mate, Sasori?"__

"Yes, but _she's _not my problem," Sasori said coolly from the living room. He had this toolbox out and was working on one of his newest prosthetic models. "You want to know what's going on? Go and find out yourself."__

"Is no one going to do anything about it?" Itachi tried once more. When no one responded, Itachi's eyes narrowed and he shook his head before making his way up the stairs. When he got to the top floor, the noise level was even worse than it was from downstairs. Itachi stomped towards Deidara's room despite the volume and knocked on the door. When he got no response, he tested the handle and found it unlocked. Taking that as his permission to enter, he slammed the door open. You and Deidara were a tangled heap of limbs on the floor. You had several hair pins in your mouth, along with a hair tie, while Deidara, who already had several pins in his hair, was underneath you and had grabbed hold of one of your wrists, attempting to shove you off him. 

"GET OFF OF ME, __________, YEAH!" 

"MAKE ME!" 

"WHEN I GET YOU OFF ME I SWEAR--" 

"WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO, BLONDIE?!" 

Itachi hadn't noticed, but some of the other Akatsuki members had gathered themselves on the stairs, listening to what was going on. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Itachi practically roared. You and Deidara froze, while Itachi stood there glaring daggers at the both of you. If looks could kill, you would both be dead. No one moved, not even the others who were gathered outside, and the tension seemed to grow until Hidan broke the silence. 

"Are they fuckin' or what?" He asked, craning his neck to try to get a better view from behind Itachi. You looked up, made eye contact with him, and his smirk disappeared, all the blood draining from his face. "OH SHIT!" He tried to escape down the stairs, but you managed to untangle yourself from Deidara, dart past Itachi, and dive straight at Hidan who let out a high pitched shriek as you tackled him down the stairs. 

Deidara sat up, rubbing the back of his neck, and glared at Itachi, oblivious to the death stare he was being given. "Took you long enough, un." He scowled. 

"She's _your _girlfriend, brat," Sasori's calm voice floated up from the bottom of the stairs.__

____

"Shut up, Sasori-no-danna, mm!" Deidara snapped. 

____

"Would someone get her fucking off me?!" Hidan yelled from the foot of the stairs. Deidara rolled his eyes before getting up, walking past the fuming Uchiha down the stairs, bending down to wrap his arms around your waist and pluck you off of Hidan, throwing you over his shoulder. 

____

"Time for your punishment, __________, yeah." Deidara said, as he carried you back up the stairs into his room, kicking the door closed in Itachi's face as he entered. Itachi let out a defeated huff and went back downstairs to his room. The other Akatsuki members that had gathered themselves on the stairs slowly made their way back to whatever it was they had been doing. 

____

"DEIDARA DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE-- AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

____


	2. Subaku no Gaara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a modern one shot with everyone's favorite Kazekage, Gaara!

The sky outside was grey, large clouds covering the sun, and the soft pitter-pattering of rain against the rooftop.  
"Do you really have to go?" Gaara mumbled into your shoulder, his eyes still closed. He had tuned out the beeping of his alarm clock long ago, not wanting to release you from his embrace to to turn it off.

A month ago, you had received an invitation to an Arts Program Event at one of Konoha's top universities, and you had already made up your mind when you told Gaara about the event. He had immediately said no, not wanting you to be so far from him. You didn't get to see him very often already, and if you went, it would be a whole six months before he'd get to see you again. You had argued about it for a bit; you telling him that it could be a one-time opportunity, and that it would be a perfect time to learn new things and get some experience, and him immediately bringing up the worst case scenario.  
In the end, he'd relented. And so it was confirmed, that in a months' time, you'd be on a plane headed to Konoha--nearly halfway across the country.

"Yes, my flight leaves at noon, Gaara. I need to get ready." You replied, though your hands still traced the ridges of his spine, slid over his shoulders to caress his face and pull him towards you for a kiss.  
You would miss him, but this was a great opportunity for your future, and you didn't want to pass it up. "We can always chat through Skype," You said as you forced yourself to pull out of Gaara's embrace. "And it's not like I'll be gone forever." You added, turning off the still blaring alarm as you searched through your closet for a pair of jeans. 

Gaara sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as the sheets pooled at his waist. "Are you sure I can't convince you to stay?" He asked, his voice husky. You pulled on a pair of black jeans and your favourite purple hoodie before you padded back over the the bed to press your lips against your boyfriend's in a chaste kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, Naruto said he'd wait to pick me up at the airport when I get there." You assured. Gaara pulled on a loose t-shirt and pair of sweats and followed you as you headed downstairs. You called a cab as you walked into the living room, Gaara helping as you grabbed your suitcase, duffel, and backpack and hauled them in front of the door. "I'll Skype you as soon as I get there, okay?" you promised.

You both ate cereal as you waited for the cab, forcing small talk until a car horn announced your cab had arrived. Outside on the sidewalk, you hugged Gaara tightly. "I'll miss you." You said into his chest.

"I'll miss you too," Gaara replied, leaning back and pressing a kiss to your forehead. "The house already feels too big." He forced a smile as you headed out to the cab, the driver helping you load your stuff. You blew him a kiss from the window as the cab drove of, and Gaara stood there on the porch until the cab had turned the corner of the street, a sinking feeling suddenly twisting in the pit of his stomach.

~

Gaara finished another shot of sake, ignoring the buzzing of his cellphone. He knew it. He knew something bad would happen. 

He shouldn't have let you get on that plane. No, he shouldn't have let you step out the door. He shook his head, bypassing the shot glass and just taking a swig from the bottle, the sake burning its way down his throat did nothing to ease the burning pain in his chest. It had only been a few days, but it seemed so much longer. 

 

The plane you had been on crashed. Everyone on board, including the crew and pilot, had been killed in the accident. No survivors.


	3. Sai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shot takes place during the Fourth Great Ninja war.

Sai jolted awake at the sound of ruffling, eyes quickly glancing around the dark tent, shoulders tense with anticipation. "Whew...." He relaxed at the sound of your voice, your body following soon after. You looked pretty roughed up, but you were still on your feet, so it couldn't be that bad. "We got 'em good, Sai!" You confirmed tiredly, plopping down onto one of the sleeping mats next to the pale shinobi. "Didn't think I was gonna make it, but then Shikamaru and the others showed up; saved my ass, I tell you." You smiled wearily. "Jeez, I hope this war ends soon... I know Naruto and the others are holding up the best they can, but..." You shook your head. "I don't know." Sai stayed quiet but kept his attention on you. Despite the fact that you had been fighting in the war, you hadn't seemed to have changed much. The war had been taxing on everyone in many ways. It had been putting a bit of a strain on yours and Sai's relationship, but you were still as upbeat and positive as you were the day Sai had met you. "Y'know Sai, I don't think I've ever seen you smile," You commented. "I mean like, _really _smile." When Sai remained silent, you snorted. "Heh... sorry. That was a weird thing to say, don't mind me."__

"I was wondering," Sai began, choosing his words carefully. He did care about you, after all, and romantic relationships were completely new to him. "how you are still able to smile so freely, even during war?" You shot him a lopsided grin. 

"Well... I like to tell myself that it'll be over soon. That I just have to hold out for one more day." You shrugged. "It's hard though, sometimes. Things just seem to be getting worse and worse. I mean, sure, we're making progress, but sometimes it feels like one step forward, two steps back." Your gaze shifted towards Sai's art supplies, laying neatly by his cot. 

"I envy you, Sai... even during war you're still able to create art." Sai turned his gaze to where you were looking. "This... this might sound kind of dumb... but... do you think you could draw me something? I... always wished my art could come to life the way yours does." There was a slight pause before Sai nodded, reaching for his brush and a blank scroll. "I... I mean, I understand if you can't, we're in the middle of a war... and you need all the resources you can--" You were cut off as Sai pressed his lips to yours. You blinked, mind going blank for a moment. However, before you could deepen the kiss, Sai pulled away, a slight smirk on his face. 

"Apologies __________." He said coolly. "You were rambling." You huffed, a slight blush dusting your cheeks. You were thankful that the tent was dark enough that Sai couldn't see your flushed cheeks. Sai reached over and turned on the lantern that was near his cot. Pulling the scroll into his lap, he unraveled it, the rest of the scroll bounced onto the floor. Uncapping his brush, and ink, Sai dipped the brush into the bottle, coating the fibres in jet black ink. You sat next to him quietly as Sai began to paint, letting his brush dance across the page. It had been so long since he had allowed himself to immerse himself in his artwork, and It wasn't long before butterflies and dragonflies were melting off the scroll and into the air, fluttering near your head. Next it seemed as though a fox had jumped right off the page, landing in front of you, fluffy tail twitching. You laughed in delight as birds appeared next, flying from the scroll with one landing on your knee, and another on your head. 

You closed your eyes, and for a moment you were back in Konoha. Playing in the open fields, a warm breeze blowing through your hair. However, the moment was short lived as the muted sound of shouting and explosions in the distance woke you from your reverie. The artwork disappeared and the ink splattered to the ground. You glanced up at Sai, smiling. "Thank you for that, Sai." you said quietly. 

"It was my pleasure, __________." Sai replied. You stood up and stretched before putting your hands on your hips. Glancing outside the tent, you saw that the sun had just begun to rise, streaks of pinks, oranges and reds with hints of fading blues painted the sky with the beautiful image of night melting into dawn. Turning back to Sai, you grinned, the corners of you lips twitching upwards. 

"Come on, we've got a long day ahead of us."


	4. Uzumaki Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this one shot with Naruto!
> 
> I highly recommend you listen to the song "I Lived" by One Republic while you read this one shot!

"________..." You felt Naruto embrace you, pulling you against his chest in a tight hug before pulling back to tilt your chin up. With a smile, he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. His lips were soft and warm, and your eyes fluttered shut as you melted into the kiss. You reached up to run your hands through his hair, and he wrapped his arms around your waist. When he pulled away, you stared up in to sparkling blue eyes. "Thank you."

_Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall ___  
_Hope when the water rises, you built a wall ___  
_Hope when the crowd screams out, they're screaming your name ___  
_Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay ___  


You remembered how all the kids always bullied Naruto. They would call him names, shout horrible things and throw stones at him. Whenever he tried to approach a group of children, they would run away from him, screaming that he was a monster and that they didn't want him to be anywhere near him.  
You were different though. You had stood in front of him with your arms held out. Shielding him from the rocks and punches and insults the other kids would throw at him. "STOP IT!" You would yell, glaring at the bullies until they scoffed and walked off saying that "It was a waste of time to bully a loser like him anyway!"

Naruto had looked up at you with eyes wide in shock, and you would always smile before helping him up.

_Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad ___  
_The only way you can know is give it all you have ___  
_And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain ___  
_Hope when the moment comes, you'll say... ___  


You remembered seeing Naruto immobilized by Pein. Pinned to the ground with black metal rods, the cruel blades piercing through his hands and feet and all down his back. How Pein had stood arrogantly over him, how he had gloated that all was lost for Naruto and the village. How something had snapped inside of you. How you had foolishly gone to save him. How you had admitted you loved him. How in that moment, a memory flashed through your mind.

_I, I did it all ___  
_I, I did it all ___  
_I owned every second that this world could give ___  
_I saw so many places, the things that I did ___  
_With every broken bone, I swear I lived ___

The both of you were sitting at Ichiraku's having a bowl of ramen after Naruto had returned from a mission. "I can't have a family, _______." Naruto said sadly. "I lost that chance the day I realized what I am. Who would want to have a family with me?" You narrowed your eyes at him, lightly bumping his arm with your shoulder. He looked towards you with an confused and slightly annoyed look, but you just grinned, a light blush dusting your cheeks.

Aw, c'mon, Naruto-kun. Don't be so negative. Of course you'll get another chance! Because once you find someone you love, you can start all over again! Pass on your stories and experiences to your kids! If you say 'Oh well, I missed my chance.', you'll never get anywhere. Stop worrying about what happened in the past!" You winked while sticking out your tongue. "And live each day as if it were your last! 'Cause when the day comes that I die, I can die with a smile on my face! 'Cause I know I lived!"

_Hope that you spend your days, but they all add up ___  
_And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup ___  
_Oh, I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain ___  
_But until my moment comes, I'll say... ___  


__“You can do it, Naruto!" You cheered from your spot on the balcony. Naruto had made it to the third round of the chunin exams. He was facing Kiba, and you knew he could win it. Naruto flashed you a smile and a thumbs up before grinning at Kiba._ _

__You see that up there?" he asked, motioning to you. "That's my motivation." When you heard what he said, you felt your cheeks burn with embarrassment. "So, I promise, I will win this. For _______!"_ _

_I, I did it all ___  
_I, I did it all ___  
_I owned every second that this world could give ___  
_I saw so many places, the things that I did ___  
_With every broken bone, I swear I lived ___  


“You're wrong." Naruto said, looking down at Neji who lay defeated on the ground. "The shadow clone jutsu was my worst jutsu. Destiny can't be changed, blah, blah, blah. Stop whining about stupid crap like that. Because... you're not a loser like me." He said. "Everyone would always run away from me. They thought I was a monster. Except for her," He looked up to where you were practically hanging off the railing of the stands. "_______ believed in me." 

_Oh, oh, oh, oh ___  


“Hey, look! Naruto's back!" Kiba exclaimed. You looked up from the book you were reading and blushed. Naruto was a lot taller, his outfit had changed, and he looked even more handsome than he did before he left. 

“Wow, it's been so long," you breathed, getting up to meet your friend half-way. He grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's good to see you again, Naruto-kun." You said as you embraced him.  
Naruto hugged you back, a smile on his face as he looked down at you in his arms. You had changed too. You were taller, your hair was shorter and your outfit had changed. "Do you think I changed too?" You asked when you pulled away. 

No, you're exactly the same, _______-chan!" Naruto said. You deadpanned before hitting him on the head with your book 

“What do you mean by that?!" You demanded, an anime vein throbbing on your forehead. 

_With every broken bone, I swear I lived. ___  
_With every broken bone, I swear I... ___  


You remember standing next to Shino when Naruto appeared on the battlefield. How Kiba and Neji stood ready to attack, thinking that Naruto was a white Zetsu in disguise. You had rushed forwards and embraced him, surprising everyone. "No, it's the real Naruto," You breathed. "I know it is," You looked up and met familiar blue eyes. Naruto smiled back at you and you released him. 

Alright, let's do it together, guys!" Naruto said. 

_I, I did it all ___  
_I, I did it all ___  
_I owned every second that this world could give ___  
_I saw so many places, the things that I did ___  
_With every broken bone, I swear I lived. ___  


You know, __________," Naruto said grinning, once you pulled away from him "I know when I die I can die with a smile on my face,"  
You smiled, remembering the same words you had told him so many years ago. "Oh, and why is that?" You asked. 

Despite being injured and still recovering, Naruto grinned even wider. 

_Oh, oh, oh, oh ___  


"Because I know I lived.”


	5. Hyuga Neji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to If I Die Young, Cover by Michael Henry & Justin Robinett while you listen to this!
> 
> Have a modern one shot with Neji!

You sat alone in a large ballroom. A cool breeze blew in from one of the open windows, ruffling the curtains, but you paid no attention, your fingers continuing to dance over the keys of a piano. The music spread calmly through the empty room, soft and soothing like a lullaby. You had received the news a few days ago, but the pain still felt fresh. You didn’t know why it happened to those you loved, but death had taken all of them. You began to sing, voice no more than a whisper as tears began to run down your face.

 _If I die young ___  
_Bury me in satin ___  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses ___  
_Sink me in the river ___  
_At dawn ___  
_Send me away with the words of a love song __  
_

__

Neji had always loved this song. The two of you played it together on the same piano, as a duet. He always loved the sound of your voice, and he never failed to tell you just how much you meant to him. 

_Lord make me a rainbow ___  
_Shine down on my mother ___  
_She’ll know I’m safe with you when she stands under my colors ___  
_And oh, oh, oh ___  
_Life ain’t always what you think it oughta be, no ___  
_‘Ain’t even grey but she buries her baby ___  
_And the sharp knife ___  
_Of a short life ___  
_But I’ve had ___  
_Just enough time ___  


You had met him three years ago. You were still coping with the death of your little sister when he had waltzed into your life. He was the guiding light that lead you out of your darkness. He had won you over with his thoughtful gifts and his elegant charm. 

_If I die young ___  
_Bury me in satin ___  
_Lay me down, on a, bed of roses ___  
_Sink me in the river ___  
_At dawn ___  
_Send me away with the words of a love song ___  
_The sharp knife ___  
_Of a short life ___  
_And I’ve had just enough time ___  


It was just after his nineteenth birthday that he received the letter stating that he was needed in the army. You knew the story—his father had died fighting in war, and you were scared you would lose him the same way. You knew you were being selfish when you begged him to stay, but you couldn’t imagine life without him. He had tried to reassure you, tried to convince you that he’d always return to you, but it failed to silence the nagging whisper in the back of your mind that he wouldn’t come back.

 _I’ll be wearing white ___  
_When I’m coming to your kingdom ___  
_I’m as green as the ring on my little cold finger ___  
_I’ve ___  
_Never known the lovin’ of a woman ___  
_But it sure felt nice when she was holding my hand ___  
_There’s a ___  
_Girl here in town says she’ll ___  
_Love me forever ___  
_And who would’ve thought forever could be severed by ___  
_The sharp knife of a short life ___  
_And I’ve had ___  
_Just enough time ___  


You loved him more than anything. He was too young. He still had his whole life ahead of him. He promised every day that he’d come back, and that he wouldn’t leave you again. He also made sure that you promised him, that if he didn’t come back, you would stay strong. That you would recover and live the best life you could.

 _A penny for my thoughts ___  
_Oh no ___  
_I’ll sell them for a dollar ___  
_They’re worth so much more ___  
_After I’m a gonner ___  
_And maybe then you’ll hear ___  
_The words I’ve been singing ___  
_Funny when you’re dead how people started listening __  
_

____

And then it happened. When you went to answer the door, you were met with a young man dressed in the formal military uniform. He introduced himself as Naruto and then proceeded to give you the news. 

_If I die young ___  
_Bury me in satin ___  
_Lay me down, on a, bed of roses ___  
_Sink me in the river ___  
_At dawn ___  
_Send me away with the words of a love song ___  


You had burst into tears and fell to your knees before he had finished giving you the news. Great sobs racked your body as the blonde knelt down to reassure you, and you had thrown your arms around his neck, muffling your cries into his shoulder. He was gone. He wasn’t coming back. The full realization hit you hard and a wave of nausea rolled over you. He’s dead, he’s dead, oh god, he’s dead.

 _If I die young ___  
_Bury me in satin ___  
_Lay me down, on a, bed of roses ___  
_Sink me in the river ___  
_At dawn send me away with the words of a love song ___  
_The sharp knife of a short life ___  
_Well, I’ve had ___  
_Just enough time ___  


He was gone. Images of children with your eyes and Neji’s smile faded from view as you allowed Naruto to help you up. He stayed silent as you shakily invited him inside and offered him a cup of coffee. He only glanced at you once, but in that one look you could see how much this was hurting him too.

 _If I die young ___  
_Bury me in stain ___  
_Lay me down… ___  


Your voice faded into the wind as you finished the last notes of the song.


End file.
